Caught!
by vergilswrath
Summary: Harry and Draco get caught before they tell people about themsleves. HPDM slash. WARNING lots of slash! Bit of het! On hiatus!
1. Caught!

Everyone knew Harry Potter was gay. They just had to speak to him or watch him walking to know. No one, however, knew that Harry was in a relationship. A very strong relationship. With Draco Malfoy. Harry wanted to tell everyone about them, but Draco always disagreed. He knew how people would react to them.

"Let's tell people today, Drake," Harry murmured, idly stroking his lover's chest, lying on the dark green bed.

"No, Haz," Draco answered.

"Why not? We love each other truly. We need to let people know that we do. Just because we were the two most eligible bachelors in the school-" Draco snorted "-but they'll just have to deal with it. And if they riot, we'll let the professors deal with them."

Draco smiled. "Fine, Haz, but not now."

"Why not right now then?"

"Because, Harry love, it is midnight. So unless you want to wake everyone in the school to tell them, I propose that tomorrow, we walk into the Great Hall, holding hands, kissing a little maybe, so everyone knows."

Harry kissed Draco's forehead lightly. "That's great, Drake. Come on, let's go to my bed."

"Why? We're comfortable here."

Harry leant to Draco's ear. "I want to fuck you in my bed." His hot breath made Draco shiver.

"O-OK then," Draco stuttered.

Harry climbed off Draco's bed and summoned his Invisibility Cloak. He put his hand round Draco's waist and pulled him out of the Slytherin dorm and common room.

They walked naked to the Gryffindor common room. They met no one on their way, or they had, but the person was too stunned to do anything about the naked lovers.

"Wizengamot," Harry muttered to the Fat Lady.

"Enter," she said, shielding her eyes from the sight in front of her.

Harry took Draco up to his dorm. He silently opened the door and leapt onto his bed. Draco climbed onto him and closed the curtains. They kissed passionately before Harry rolled over, pinning Draco under him. Harry muttered "Lubricus", then thrust himself into Draco. He moaned loudly. Harry bucked his hips into Draco while pumping his lover's cock roughly. Draco suddenly clenched, and came over Harry's hand and his own smooth chest. Harry came seconds after. He slid out of Draco and lightly licked the cum off him. Draco moaned at the touch.

"Shhh, my love," Harry whispered. "Let's sleep now."

Draco pulled Harry close to him and held him tight. He kissed the sable-haired boy on the back of the neck.

"Night, love," he growled.

"Night," Harry answered.

They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Ron Weasley woke early the next morning. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and he was going to meet with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, in the Three Broomsticks. He also wanted Harry to be there with them.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, pulling back the curtains on his friend's bed. "Hogmeade to-" he stopped short. He stared at his best friend and his worst enemy, lying in a naked embrace together.

"HARRY!" Ron hollered. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Alright, Ron?" Harry murmured, lazily opening one green eye, before closing it again. Both opened suddenly. "Ron!" Harry pulled himself out of Draco's embrace and stood out of bed, not caring about his nakedness. "It's not what it looks like! Well, it is … but I can explain!"

"Explain what?" Ron roared. "That you've been fucking him behind mine and 'Mione's back? I've known you were gay since Dean, but to fuck him, a filthy Slytherin scumbag! I didn't think you could stoop so low, Harry."

"Ron, I love Draco, he loves me. Just deal with it."

"Oh, so it's _Draco _now. Well, you can tell your Drakie that he's a sick fucking bastard who shouldn't show his fucking face in Hogwarts again if he knows what's good for him!"

"Just fuck off, you fucking homophobic pig! Just because I love a guy, who's sweet, attractive and so sexy, a guy I used to hate, doesn't mean you can slag us off! Go and fuck Lavender, you hetero prick!"

"Harry, love, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep. Why are you shouting?" Draco murmured, opening his silver eyes. "Oh, Weasel! I'm guessing this is about us, Harry?"

"Too fucking right, it is!" Ron stormed around to Draco, who had just sat up in Harry's bed, and punched him in the face. Draco fell back and over the other side of the bed, where he fell to the ground with a crunch. Ron laughed evilly.

"You fucking asshole!" Draco screamed, jumping up from the floor. He went to punch Ron, but Harry leapt between them.

"Can we just calm the fuck down!" he shouted. "Now you don't know how much this is turning me on" – Ron growled – "but…OK. First, Draco, Ron is my best friend, nothing will break our friendship. If you can't get on, could you at least resist hitting each other? And Ron, we love each other and you can't stop that either. Look, we'll show you how much. Sorry, Ron." Harry raised his wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_." Ron fell to the floor as stiff as a board. Harry lifted him up and leant him against a wall.

"Now, you'll have to watch. _Occulus Alohamora!_" Ron's eyes sprang open. "Draco, come here." He obliged. Putting his hand tenderly around the blonde's head, Harry kissed him. He immediately felt Draco's tongue forcing entry into his mouth, which he allowed. He moaned deep into the kiss; it felt like flowing heaven. When they finally parted, Ron's eyes were full of disgust. Harry lifted the jinxes.

"Again, Ron, I'm sorry, but we had to show you it was serious."

"I know, Harry. I understand now. It's just that, well, it's Malfoy. But, I'll try to get on with him. No promises though. Oh, and one more thing." Ron punched Draco in the face again. The blonde lunged at the redhead and threw him to the ground. They rolled around, punching and kicking. Harry sighed.

"If I'm not able to stop them," he muttered. He waved his wand at the fighting teens. Ron suddenly lost his clothes and they were both covered in mud.

"I should at least make it fun for me." He sat on the bed, grabbed his cock and watched.

Hope you liked. Should I keep this as a OneShot or shall I continue it?


	2. Break Up

Thank you to all that reviewed! I didn't believe that people would actually like the idea! Here's a new chapter for all you lovely people! I love you all!

**Rosemary Parkinsons – **I have changed the genre to romance/humour. Thank you for pointing out my mistake!

Half an hour later, Draco had kicked Ron hard in the stomach, winding the redhead. He pushed Ron aside and stood up. Ron quickly ran to the shower. Draco walked over to Harry, who was sleeping on his bed. His cock was red raw from his _personal activities._

"Harry," Draco whispered, nudging his boyfriend gently. "Harry, we'll be late for breakfast."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Drake, what happened?"

"Nothing, Haz. Weasel's in the shower. Shall we…um…_join_ him?"

Harry laughed. "If you really want to," he growled. He suddenly squealed when the blonde lifted him up off the bed and carried him into the shower. Ron shouted many obscenities and ran out of the shower, dripping water. He grabbed his wand then waved it over him. He dried instantly then robes fell on him with a small pop. He threw them on then ran out of the dorm, trying to ignore the giggling and moaning coming from the showers.

Ron stormed into the Great Hall and almost threw himself at Dean Thomas. He viciously ripped Dean off of Seamus Finnigan, his boyfriend.

"What the fuck did Harry do after you broke up with him?" Ron snarled at Dean.

"Why do you wanna know?" Dean whispered, trying not to draw attention to him and the red-faced redhead.

"Harry's been fuckin' Malfoy! I wanna know how, why, when, where, all the fucking details about it!"

"Fuck you, Ron," Seamus hissed. "We were busy!"

"Shay, it doesn't matter." Dean turned to Ron. "OK, it was like this…"

_Seamus's hands wandered down to Dean's tight jeans. Dean pulled away from the sandy-haired boy._

_"Seamus, I can't." Dean muttered._

_"Why not, Dee?" Seamus whispered, straddling his lover._

_"I love you so much Shay, but I can't do this. Not until I break things with Harry."_

_"Well, do it now then. It's better than later, he'll just hate you more."_

_"Shall I go now then?"_

_"Yeah," Seamus said, kissing Dean lightly. "I'll be waiting for you."_

_Dean walked up to the dorm and opened the door slowly. A faint moaning was coming from it. He slid him head through the door and saw Harry lying naked on his bed, arms stretched above his head. On top of him was Draco Malfoy. He was pounding himself into Harry, who was moaning. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He burst through the door._

_"Harry!" he shouted. "What the fuck are you doing!" He felt tears come to his eyes._

_"Dean!" Harry screamed. He pushed Draco out of him and off the bed. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Harry, why? I love you, and you just go and ruin everything!" Tears were waterfalling from his eyes now._

_"Oh, you're a fine one to talk Dean. I saw you and Seamus at it weeks ago. Draco was the only one nice enough to comfort me. I didn't say anything because I thought we could work it out, but you never changed. I went to Draco and haven't looked back."_

_Dean looked shocked. "Oh," he said finally. "Well, I guess it's over then."_

_"You guessed right!" Draco shouted. "Get out!"_

_"Bye, Harry," Dean said glumly, before plodding out. He stopped outside the door long enough to hear Harry growl "Now where were we?" and the creaking of bedsprings. He shuddered before running off to his new boyfriend._

"So," Dean said angrily. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, thank you, Dean." Ron turned to Seamus. "You slut! You forced Harry onto Malfoy!"Ron punched Seamus on the chin. The Irish boy flew backwards onto the Gryffindor table and into a large bowl of cornflakes. Ron turned and walked out of the Great Hall calmly as if he had just eaten. When he had shut the door, though, tears leaked from his eyes.

"Harry, why?" he sobbed.

Oooooo! What's up with Ron? I'm not telling yet:P


	3. Tears

Ron cried for half an hour by the door. Suddenly, Draco came bounding down the stairs. His large grin fell when he saw Ron weeping. He walked tentatively towards him.

"Weasley?" he whispered. There was no response. "Ron?"

Ron looked up slowly. "Mal-Draco!" He hurriedly wiped away the salty tears. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to get breakfast. Harry's on his way. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how Da-Bi-Ch-Mum, yeah Mum, died."

"Ron, I know you're lying. You took ages just to say Mum. What really is wrong?"

"It's," he sighed heavily. "It's you and Harry. I love the connection you have. I don't have that with Hermione. And…"

"And?" Draco pushed.

"And this." Ron lunged at Draco, but instead of throwing a punch, threw his lips onto Draco's. Draco gasped at the invasion of space, which allowed Ron to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Ron moaned deep into Draco's mouth, while he was trying to push the redhead away from him. Footsteps were coming down the stairs; Draco pushed and pulled harder, but nothing broke his fiery grip. Draco listened intently at the voices coming down the stairs. To his absolute horror, he heard his boyfriend and Ron's girlfriend.

"I'm telling you, Harry, there's something up with Ron. Yesterday, he burst into tears because I said that you looked really depressed."

"It's just hormones, Herm, everyone goes through it. I mean, before, whenever Draco spoke to me in 5th year, I went bright red and went into a giggling fit. It'll happen to you sooner or la – RON! What are you doing!"

"Help me!" Draco said, muffled, but it sounded more like a deep, sensual moan.

"Oh my god! Draco, you're actually enjoying this! I can't believe you!" Harry burst into tears and ran back up the stairs.

Hermione pulled her boyfriend off Draco and slapped the redhead hard around the face. "I…I…" Hermione ran away, up the stairs that Harry ran up, while loudly cursing Ron.

Ron smiled simply at Draco. "That worked better than expected. Give me some Malfoy lovin'."

Draco pushed the simpering Weasley away. "Thanks to you, I've got to convince my boyfriend that you kissed me and I did nothing, and convince your girlfriend to kill you for me."

With that, Draco kicked Ron in the bollocks, then climbed the stairs three at a time to the Gryffindor common room.

"Mugwump," Draco panted at the Fat Lady. She opened up and Draco leapt in. He stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him. Harry was occupied with that little rat of a boy, Creevey.

"Harry!" he shouted, before forcing the couple apart. "What…Why?"

"You and Ron can fool around like that, so I am with Colin. Now, if you could leave us alone?" Harry sharply said, before molesting Colin's lips with his.

Draco could only stand in shock, but he made a promise to himself. He will get Harry back, however much money it takes.

HAHAHA! I'm mean! I bet you all thought Ron loved Harry, not Draco! Well, next chapter coming soon!


	4. Money Can't Buy My Love Part 1

I know these chapters are coming very quickly, but I know you love it all! The pairings in this story may be confusing you so I will now put them at the top of each story.

Pairings So Far (real or fake):

Harry/Draco

Hermione/Ron

Dean/Harry

Dean/Seamus

Ron/Draco

Harry/Colin

By the way, this is going to be a _long _chapter.

Now On With The Story!

Chapter 4

Draco sat on his green bed and thought. Harry must be his boyfriend. His and no one else's. But how could he get him back? The best he could do was put his immense wealth to good use.

"That's it!" he shouted. "I'll buy Harry loads of stuff he loves!"

Draco grabbed a quill and a scrap of parchment and wrote down everything that he knew Harry loved.

Harry blearily opened his eyes. Two bright blue orbs were staring at him.

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin shrieked.

"Colin, shut up, you're too loud," Harry growled angrily.

"Ahh, you're so cute when you're angry. I love you."

"Colin, I did that so Draco would be jealous. You don't mean anything to me! You were just a fuck toy! Now fuck off!"  
"Harry, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm fucking serious! Piss off, you annoying cunt!"

Tears fell from Colin's eyes as he ran from the room.

"Now, better get up," Harry muttered. He stood out of bed and felt something hard and lumpy under his feet. He looked down and saw a long shape wrapped up in shimmery gold and silver fabric. Harry picked it up and peeled the fabric off carefully. Inside it was a black handled, gold gilded broomstick. Harry raised it up gently.

"Wow!" was all he could say. He opened the envelope and read the card inside.

_Dear my one true love,_

_I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for that to happen, he just lunged at me. I tried to push away but I couldn't. I hope you can forgive me and accept this Firebolt Mach 5 as a gift from the bottom of my heart._

_Loving you always,_

_Draco_

_xxx_

Harry shook his head. How could Draco lie about this? But what about the broom? Harry couldn't destroy it; it was worth too much. He couldn't give it to Ron; he was still angry with him. Dean wouldn't get it as he broke up with him. And Seamus was the one who took Dean from him. That only left –

"Neville," Harry called, pulling on some tight, white briefs.

"Yeah, Harry," Neville answered. "What d'you want? Hold on, I'll be out in a minute. Whoops, sorry Luna." Neville fell through the blood red curtain. He quickly tugged on a pair of blue boxers. "Yeah, Harry, what is it?"

"Well, I know your main strength is Herbology but you've always wanted to play Quidditch but never had the chance, so…do you want this broom?" Harry held out the Firebolt Mach 5. Neville stared at it suspiciously then his dark brown eyes widened. "Are you really sure? This is amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Draco sent it to me, but I'm not ready to forgive him yet. If you want I'll teach you how to fly it properly. If you get good enough, I might put you on the team."

"Really? Wow, thanks so much, Harry!" Neville embraced Harry tightly, waved at him then leapt back into his bed. Harry heard a light, high-pitch giggle from behind Neville's bed curtains. Harry smiled; at least one person was happy. He ripped up the letter and threw it in the fire. He pulled on his Gryffindor robes and walked down to the Great Hall.

Draco noticed that, as Harry walked into the Hall, his ex didn't have his new broom. Draco shook his head angrily. How could Harry, _his _Harry, not love that broom? It was the best one money could buy!

"I've got to try harder to get Haz back. He knows we should be tog- WHAT THE FUCK! WHY'S LONGBOTTOM GOT THAT BROOM! THAT'S HARRY'S!" Draco clamped his hand to his mouth as everyone stared at him.

"Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said loudly from the professor's table. "10 points from Slytherin for that disgraceful language!"

Draco shook his head again; everyone had it in for him. Harry did because he had apparently kissed his best friend, Hermione did because he kissed her boyfriend, Ron because he didn't return the kiss and didn't immediately ask to go out with him and now McGonagall did! He couldn't win!

Draco got up and stormed out of the Hall, thinking rapidly how to get Harry back.

That afternoon, Harry took Neville out to the Quidditch pitch. They stood in the middle of it.

"OK, Nev, first mount it like this." Harry showed him. "That's perfect. Now kick off gently and hover. Yep, that's good. If you lean down a bit, you can move forward, but be careful, that's gonna be a very fast broom. It's the fastest a broom can go before breaking the law, according to Which _Broomstick? _Go on, Nev, I'll stay next to you as far as I can."

Neville leant forward on his broom and whizzed past Harry. Harry was about to leap onto his Firebolt and rescue the other boy when he realised that Neville was an amazing flier, better than anyone he had ever seen, even better than himself. It seemed that Neville just wasn't confident enough in 1st year.

"Nev!" Harry yelled, climbing on his broom. "I'm gonna release a Bludger! See how good you are at dodging it!" Harry pointed his wand at the Quidditch ball box and one Bludger flew out. It immediately aimed itself at Neville. He ducked down below its path and flew around the pitch twice. The Bludger flung itself at Neville as much as it could, but Neville dodged it every time. Harry decided to give Neville a bat to test his Beating skills. Harry had to admit it, Neville was _amazing_. Absolutely, truly amazing.

Draco was watching Harry and Neville from his dorm window. He was watching them fly around happily together. He was furious. Harry wasn't even thinking about him. He was to busy having fun with Longbottom to care about how he was feeling. But Draco knew Harry would come back to him, eventually. He decided to give Harry another gift. He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered "_Rana Bombones."_

Harry was watching Neville in awe when something small and hard hit him in the head. He turned as another one hit him in the face. He caught it and looked at it. It was a Chocolate Frog. He looked up again and screamed. A giant swarm of Chocolate Frogs were flying at him. Harry tried to fly out of the way but before he got away, they hit him in the back. He fell off his broom, 100 feet high, to his impending doom.

OOOOO! I'm mean! Thought I'd let you know that _Rana Bombones _is a charm I have made up for this story. It literally means _chocolates frog_. Thought you should know. I like reviews, but I don't care if you don't. I don't mind flames, but I'll just ignore all comments and let them burn of their own accord. Bye! waves


	5. Flying Practice

So, Draco has just knocked Harry off his broom with lots of Chocolate Frogs. Will Harry die? Find out in this chapter.

Pairings (real/fake/mentioned):

Harry/Draco

Hermione/Ron

Dean/Harry

Dean/Seamus

Ron/Draco

Harry/Colin

Neville/Luna

Chapter 5

Harry closed his eyes and waited for his death when he felt his black hair stop whipping him in the face. He opened his emeralds and found two deep brown eyes staring at him.

"Harry," Neville said happily. "You're alive."

"No thanks to Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"Look, let's go back to ground. I've got your broom." Neville held up his hand that wasn't holding Harry. In it was Harry's Firebolt.

"Thanks, Nev. Wait, you're not holding on."

"Yeah, I am. With my legs. Now, hold tight."

Neville made a sharp dive and landed smoothly. Harry clumsily clambered off the Mach 5 and looked deep into Neville's eyes.

"Nev, your eyes…they're beautiful. Like pools of rich coffee I just want to dive into."

"Yours are like glistening emeralds, expensive, exquisite, elegant. Just like you."  
Neville leant in closer to Harry and pressed his lips against the black haired boy. Harry moaned and slipped his tongue into Neville's mouth. Neville's hands ran under Harry's robes and started to massage the taller teen's firm nipples. Suddenly, Harry broke the kiss and pushed Neville away.

"Nev, Neville, this isn't right. You're with Luna. I'm meant to be with Draco. It's just not right."

"Harry, it doesn't matter. Luna and I are both bi. We have many partners and don't give a fuck. I mean, Luna's definitely done Ginny twice. I fucked Dean and Seamus last night, before Luna came to our room. And Malfoy almost killed you! Luns probably won't mind if we even have a relationship. I think it's right. Don't you?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he leant down to Neville and started to suck his neck. Neville moaned deeply as Harry rose and pushed his tongue through his rosy lips. Neville's hands slowly pulled Harry's robes off; he wasn't wearing anything underneath except his white briefs. Neville sank down and slid them down Harry's smooth, tanned legs. Harry pulled Neville's robes off. Harry's large erection quivered in Neville's face, before the smaller boy took it in his mouth. Harry collapsed to the soft grass, pulling Neville down with him. The black haired boy put his arms above his head while Neville sucked on his balls gently and massaged his defined stomach. It didn't take long for Harry to cum into Neville's mouth. Neville swallowed it then rose up slowly, licking every groove of Harry's abdomen then lightly bit and sucked his nipples. Harry moaned loudly at Neville's gentle touch. His body threatened to cum again over Neville. When Neville softly nipped at his neck, Harry gave in to his body and released over Neville's nipple. Neville stopped abruptly and looked at his chest covered in the sticky substance. Harry sat up and pinned Neville to the ground. He slowly used his tongue to massage Neville's chest, licking the cum off as he did. He then rolled Neville over onto his stomach. Harry gently massaged the smaller boy's back before lubricating his cock. Harry slid into Neville gently.

The two boys lay cuddling, sticky and sweaty, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

"Wow," Neville whispered in Harry's ear for the hundredth time. "That was great. _You _were great."  
"So were you, Nev. We better go in, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I suppose." Neville got up slowly and muttered "_Scourgify." _The stickiness on his body disappeared. He planted a kiss on Harry's forehead.He pulled his robes on and walked back to the castle. He turned before he disappeared behind some trees and said, "We'll do this again tomorrow, yeah Harry?" Harry nodded as Neville left. Harry put his robes back on and walked off the pitch, thinking about how good Neville was.

Draco watched the two boys in their tight embrace. He was disgusted that his Harry would even touch that boy. He saw them get up and walk away. He must get Harry back as quickly as possible, before he falls for someone else.

There you go! New chapter for all you lovely people!


	6. Money Can't Buy My Love Part 2

Pairings (real/fake/mentioned)

Harry/Draco

Hermione/Ron

Dean/Harry

Dean/Seamus

Ron/Draco

Harry/Colin

Neville/Luna

Neville/Harry

Neville/Dean/Seamus

Luna/Ginny

I have now also decided to mention the character's sexualities.

Harry – gay

Draco – gay

Ron – bi

Hermione – straight

Dean – gay

Seamus – gay

Colin – bi

Luna – bi

Neville – bi

Ginny – bi

Professors – no storyline for them yet but there will be for some of them!

Oh, and I know that on chapter 4 I said it would be a big chapter, and it was, but I decided to add chapter 5 in because it showed Draco's jealousness and Harry's not-caring-about-Draco-and-how-he-feels-right-now-ness…

This is the last chapter I will torture Draco (for now anyway), because I know you all love him too much to watch him suffer!

And thank you all for those reviews!

Chapter 6

That evening in the Great Hall, owls bombarded Harry. He opened the letter held by the largest barn owl. It read:

Dear Harry 

_I saw you with Longbottom on the Quidditch pitch, but I don't care. I just want you back. Please accept these gifts. I still love you._

_Draco_

_xxx_

Harry sighed; would he ever give up? He opened the gift held by the largest barn owl. In the gold paper was a green silk bathrobe. Harry slipped his arm into one sleeve and gasped. It almost felt like there was nothing on his sleeve, it was so light, yet it was charmed to feel really warm, like a fire was under the thin layer of silk. Harry folded it up, lay it on the empty space next to him and went to the next gift.

Before Harry opened the last, largest present from Draco, he had another look at the gifts he already had. Apart from the bathrobe, he had a bottle of Butterbeer and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, which magically refilled themselves when they were empty. Draco had sent a large, black, male owl for Hedwig, as well as an almost unlimited supply of Owl Treats. The final gift he had opened was a crystal ball. It was charmed to show Muggle television, which Harry had taken a huge liking to.

He took the last gift off the three owls left at the table. They hooted thankfully then flew away. Harry pulled the paper off and stared in awe at the gift. It was a large gold statue. It was Harry and Draco, wearing only jeans, leaning together, lips just touching. The maker had got every detail of the two boys perfectly, including their defined muscles, Harry's lightning scar and even Draco's immaculate hair, not one out of place.

"Wow," Harry whispered. He pulled out a quill then turned the letter Draco sent him over. He wrote a message on it then gave it to the black owl Draco had given. He told the owl where to go. He started to eat.

Draco took the letter of the owl and read it.

Dear Draco 

_Thank you for the gifts, I love them. I'm not ready to forgive you yet though, money can't buy my love._

_Harry_

_x_

Draco growled; Harry still hated him. Draco ripped the letter up then walked out of the Great Hall. There was only one more thing he could do to make Harry his again. He walked up towards the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was the last from his dorm to leave the Great Hall because he had to carry all his gifts up to his room. When he got to the door to his dorm, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all standing outside. Ron was looking pissed off, Neville was quietly talking to Luna, and Dean and Seamus were _busy _in a dark corner.

"What's up?" Harry asked Neville; he wasn't ready to forgive Ron yet either.

"The door's locked. We've tried everything but it won't open."

Harry put his hand to the doorknob and it opened immediately. The boys and Luna walked in and looked around. The room was filled with golden Galleons. The red curtains on Harry's bed were open. Lying on it was Draco, naked apart from a few coins, positioned carefully to save his modesty. Harry's mouth was wide open, his eyes taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. He suddenly turned to the others and whispered, "Can I see you outside for a minute please?"

They walked out of the room, except Harry, who stayed in it.

"I just wanted to say, find somewhere else to sleep tonight, OK?" Harry grinned, before slamming and locking the door.

"Dirty bastard, he is," Seamus laughed. "Lucky though. Draco's gorgeous."

"Oi," Dean exclaimed, hitting Seamus in the stomach before kissing him again.

Ron just shook his head then walked back down to the common room with Neville and Luna.

"So Harry, how about it? Can we give it another try?" Draco asked.

"Money can buy my love," was all Harry said.

So, I told you Draco would stop suffering!

Next chapter: Hermione goes to Snape to get help about Ron!


	7. Planning Revenge

Pairings (real/fake/mentioned)

Harry/Draco

Hermione/Ron

Dean/Harry

Dean/Seamus

Ron/Draco

Harry/Colin

Neville/Luna

Neville/Harry

Neville/Dean/Seamus

Luna/Ginny

Sexualities:

Harry – gay

Draco – gay

Ron – bi

Hermione – straight

Dean – gay

Seamus – gay

Colin – bi

Luna – bi

Neville – bi

Ginny – bi

Professors – no storyline for them yet but there will be for some of them!

What did you all think of the statue in the last chapter?

WARNING boy-on-boy sex in this chapter!

Chapter 7

Harry woke up with his face on something soft and warm. It took a few seconds for him to realise that his face was squashed into Draco's chest. Harry sat himself up and looked at Draco sleeping peacefully, like an angel. Harry decided to let Draco sleep while he got up. He had a quick shower, then pulled on some tight black jeans and an equally tight black T-shirt. He was just putting on his favourite black Converses when Draco woke.

"Harry," he tiredly asked. "Where are you going?"

"Down to get breakfast. I was going to bring you some. Then I thought we could go to Hogsmeade, because the professors decided to give us all a day off. I'll be back soon, love." Harry leant down and kissed Draco. There was no battle for dominance in the kiss; the boys let the heaven flow between them. Harry gasped as he broke the kiss.

"I fucking missed that, I can tell you Dray. I'll be back up as soon as I can."  
With that Harry left the room. Draco smiled. He knew he'd get Harry back, and it seems that they were closer than ever. And he missed that amazing ass of Harry's.

Harry walked through the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. He grabbed a tray and piled it high with toast, bacon and sausages. He picked up a bottle of ketchup and put it on the tray as well. He smiled at the people staring at him and walked back out.

"Hi, Herms," he said, passing the bushy-haired girl on the way out.

"Oh, what – oh, hi Harry, see you later," she said, distracted as she walked in. She nervously went up to the professor's table, to Professor Snape.

Umm, Professor," she muttered.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you. In private."

"Come to my office in 30 minutes, Miss Granger. I shall talk to you there."

"OK, thank you, sir."

Hermione walked out of the Hall, nervously chewing her fingernails.

"I'm back, Drake." Harry said, coming into the room.

"Haz, I love you so much," Draco said.

"I love you too. Here's the breakfast." Harry put the tray onto the bed and climbed onto it.

"Yum," Draco moaned. "Bacon and sausage sandwiches. They're delicious."

"They'll make you fat, though," Harry laughed.

"Oh my God!" Draco shouted. "I can't be fat. I'm gorgeous. Fat is not gorgeous!"  
Harry couldn't help laughing. "Draco, you are gorgeous. One sandwich won't make you fat!"

Draco didn't listen. "I'm fat! I'm fat! I can't fit in my clothes! I've got to get more! I need to go shopping!" Draco smiled widely. "Harry! I need to go shopping! There's a great clothes shop in Hogsmeade! Let's go now! I wanna go shopping! Let's go sho-"

Harry crushed his lips onto Draco's, silencing the blonde immediately. Harry pushed the breakfast tray off the bed, then rolled over, pinning himself under Draco. Draco pulled off Harry's shirt and slowly kissed his muscly stomach. Harry rolled again, and rolled Draco onto his stomach. He pushed one finger into Draco's puckered hole. Draco moaned lightly. Harry pushed two more fingers in, then pulled them out. He quickly used a lubrication charm on Draco's ass, then slipped his cock straight in. He thrust in and out, hard and rough, until he felt himself tense. He pulled himself out quickly, rolled Draco over and came over his chest. He went down to Draco's cock

"My little snake," Harry growled. He put his lips over it and sucked it like a lollipop. He then ran his tongue down and sucked lightly on Draco's balls. Harry rose again, putting the whole of Draco's cock in his mouth. He bobbed up and down on it until Draco released his load into Harry's mouth. Harry didn't swallow it, but kissed Draco full on. Draco slipped his tongue in and tasted his cum in Harry's mouth. _I taste good, _he thought. Draco broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "I'll love you always. Even if you get fat."

"I'm fat!" Draco screamed. "You love me, but I'm fat! Look at my thighs! They're tree trunks! I can't wear jeans with thighs like this! I'm fat! Let's go shopping!"

Harry sighed. Draco would never shut up.

30 minutes later, Hermione knocked on the Potions Professor's office door. The door opened. Hermione's jaw dropped. Professor Snape was standing there, wearing nothing but a small white towel. Her eyes wondered down from his long black hair, which looked a lot better wet, to his muscly, tanned chest and stomach, down to the towel, which was tightly hugging his hips, to his large, strong thighs and calves.

"Well, Miss Granger," Snape said, knocking Hermione out of her trance. She thought that his voice right now was so sexy. "You've caught me at a bad time. Come in, sit down, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Hermione followed Snape into his office. She sat herself down on what seemed like Snape's bed and looked around his office. Two walls were completely taken up by rare and old potion books. There was a desk in a corner, covered in potion ingredients. The bed was on the final wall. In the middle were a few chairs and a small table. The table had a small, silver teapot on it.

Snape walked into the room again, wearing his black robes. He was pointing his wand at his hair. His wand was blowing out hot air, drying his hair off quickly.

"What was it you wanted, Miss Granger?"

"Well, Professor. It's Ron. We were going out for about six months then a couple of days ago, I saw him kissing Draco Malfoy. I found this hard to cope with seeing as Draco is with Harry now. I was wondering if you could recommend anything that I could do to convince Ron to come back to me."

"Well, Miss Granger, I am flattered that you came to me."

"I first thought of Professor Dumbledore but didn't think he would know what to do, then Professor McGonagall, but she seems too … too … _clean _to know anything about it. You were the only Professor that I knew would have any expertise in this subject."

"Well, thank you, Miss Granger. There are two things I can think of that you can do. The first is slip Weasley some Veritaserum, but that is hard to make and it isn't always trustworthy. The second is to let him catch you with someone else. Play the jealousy card. If he goes to someone else, he doesn't really love you. If he tries to get you back, he does."

"Well, sir, I think that the second option sounds better, but could you help me practise? I mean, you're not my professor any more" – The 7th years all get a personal tutor in Potions – "so, I thought…" she trailed off into an awkward silence.

Snape didn't answer. Instead, he walked to the little table.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yes thank you, Professor."

"Miss Granger, if I am no longer your professor, why don't we use each other's first names instead of all this formality. I am Severus."

"OK, Severus, will you help me? Practise, I mean."

Severus didn't answer. Instead, he went to the small table and picked up the teapot.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"What, oh, yes please."

Severus poured out two cups of the brown liquid and added dashes of cream to them. He handed one to Hermione and sat on the bed next to her. He took a large gulp of the drink.

"Oh, that's gorgeous," he said.

"So are you," Hermione whispered, then clapped her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Nothing," Hermione muttered.

"No, you're gorgeous too." Severus pushed a bit of hair out of Hermione's eye then kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, turning away from her.

"No," Hermione said, louder than she expected. She turned Severus towards her, then kissed him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. She tasted grape in his mouth. She moaned deeply. This would make Ron jealous, she thought. Either jealous or it would kill him.

How'd you like that? Boy-on-boy sex and Hermione kissing Snape? Review if you want!


	8. A Bad Rule

Pairings (real/fake/mentioned)

Harry/Draco

Hermione/Ron

Dean/Harry

Dean/Seamus

Ron/Draco

Harry/Colin

Neville/Luna

Neville/Harry

Neville/Dean/Seamus

Luna/Ginny

Severus/Hermione

I have now also decided to mention the character's sexualities.

Harry – gay

Draco – gay

Ron – bi

Hermione – straight

Dean – gay

Seamus – gay

Colin – bi

Luna – bi

Neville – bi

Ginny – bi

Severus – straight

I don't care if Hermione/Severus is icky, I like it! I think it's sweet.

* * *

Chapter 8

Severus Snape woke to light sucking noises. He saw Hermione with her lips stuck to his stomach. Severus lay there, enjoying the comfort for a few minutes, before he cleared his throat.

"Miss Gran – Hermione, what time is it?"

"It's about two thirty, Sev. I should have woken you sooner, but you seemed so tired before. I should have left you alone, but I couldn't. You taste too goddamn good."

"Shit, I've got a fucking meeting in five fucking minutes. I better get ready."

With that, Severus climbed off of his bed and pulled on his trademark black robes. He kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"I don't know how long the meeting will be, you can stay here or go to Hogsmeade."  
"I think I'll go to Hogsmeade, but I'll come back to see you later."

Severus kissed her again. "OK, passwords 'Phoenix Feather'. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Sevvie!" Hermione giggled as the man walked out the door.

* * *

"Harry! Let's go shopping!" Draco cried for the hundredth time. "I need new clothes!"

"Draco," Harry sighed tiredly. "You're not getting fat. You're gorgeous. Nothing will stop you from being gorgeous."

"I still need new clothes!"

"Why, Draco? You've got more than all the girls in Gryffindor 1st to 7th year, combined!"

"Because. I. Want. Them."

"OK, Draco. Let's go to Hogsmeade. Get yourself drassed and we can go."

"Dressed? Dressed! What will I wear? It's our first date! Oh, I like this shirt, but it doesn't go with these! Harry, help me!"

* * *

Hermione was already in Severus' office when he arrived. He looked solemn.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, going to kiss the professor.

"Well," he said, pushing the girl away. "First, there was the usual crap. Then, Dumbledore started to talk about teacher-student relationships." Hermione gasped. "Before, you couldn't be in a relationship with a student that we taught. Now…now, we can't have a relationship with any student. I'm so sorry."

"Well, well then I'll just leave school and come stay with you!"

"No, Hermione. You can't do that. You need school. You must stay."

"I can't leave you, Severus. I love you."

"I love you, Hermione, but we can't risk being fired or expelled. You've only got a year left at Hogwarts, then you can be with me for the rest of our lives. But for now, if you want, I think you should find someone else to be with. Someone to love and comfort you."

Severus kissed Hermione lightly on the lips, then opened the door for her.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Professor," she said, one solitary tear running down her face.

* * *

Harry had finally got Draco out to Hogsmeade, after about an hour of choosing clothes to wear. They were sitting in a little café that they had found, drinking cappuccinos. Draco was wearing a loose, white, short-sleeved shirt and white cargo pants. He hadn't gelled his hair; it fell like silk over his face.

"So, Draco," Harry asked. "What shall we do later?"

Draco took Harry's hands in his. "I think we will look round the shops, I'll buy some clothes," – Harry laughed – "we get some champagne and vodka, then we go back to the castle, get some food from the elves, get pissed, then have a shag or two, then we sleep."

"Perfect," Harry said. "Let's go shopping now then."

"Yay!" Draco shouted. He threw a couple of Sickles onto the table, pulled Harry up and dragged him away.

* * *

Hermione sat in her dorm, with a piece of parchment in front of her. She was at a loss of who to write a letter to. She suddenly realised.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't think of anyone else to talk, seeing as Ron is, excuse the language, really stuck up his own ass and Harry is too involved with Draco at the moment. The problem is, since its 7th year, we got tutors in Potions and DADA. I needed help from Snape, and we fell for each other. But now, we can't see each other because of a new stupid fucking school rule. I really need someone to talk to. I was wondering if you would mind coming over, even if it's just for an hour. I really need someone to talk to. Please._

_Hermione_

Hermione read the letter carefully. It seemed good enough. She called Raven, the black owl that Harry had given her, and gave the letter to him.

"Take that to the Burrow for me, please Raven?"

Raven hooted then flew off. Hermione watched him fly until he disappeared. She threw herself onto her bed and silently sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

Three hours later, she woke to a small hoot. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and saw Raven standing there, looking at her with his silver eyes. She took the letter off him and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I would love to come over and chat but I'm unfortunately to busy with the Order. I shall send one of my sons over instead. I have charmed this letter to alert them when you read it, so they should be there now in about 5 minutes._

_All the best,_

_Molly_

Hermione smiled. She enjoyed the company of all the older Weasleys, even Percy. But which one would come? Fred and George would make her laugh so much, she would forget about Severus. Percy was on the same intellectual level as she was, so they could have long conversations into the night about the Ministry and the wizarding world. Hermione was very interested in dragons, so she could talk almost endlessly to Charlie talk about them. She didn't know much about Bill Weasley, except that he worked with Gringotts.

Suddenly, the room flashed green. She looked at the fire as a tall, redhead stepped out of it.

"Hermione?"

* * *

Hehehe, I'm mean! You won't know which Weasley it is! I will tell you, it's not Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur, but I think you worked that out with the letter! Hehehe!

I have also found out to seperate scenes/times/paragraphs! My chapters now will look a lot more organised!


	9. The Mysterious Weasley

Lucky people! Who is the mysterious Weasley? Find out in this chapter!

Pairings (real/fake/mentioned):

Harry/Draco

Hermione/Ron

Dean/Harry

Dean/Seamus

Ron/Draco

Harry/Colin

Neville/Luna

Neville/Harry

Neville/Dean/Seamus

Luna/Ginny

Severus/Hermione

Hermione/Mysterious Weasley

Sexualities:

Harry – gay

Draco – gay

Ron – bi

Hermione – straight

Dean – gay

Seamus – gay

Colin – bi

Luna – bi

Neville – bi

Ginny – bi

Severus – straight

Mysterious Weasley – straight

I'm bringing Ron back in this chapter! Wooo!

Sorry you've had to wait a while for this chapter. I only got those 8 up quickly because I got some days off school. I haven't any more but I promise the chapters will still be up quickly!

Chapter 9

"Hermione?"

"Wow," was all the girl could say. The redhead in front of her was wearing nothing except from a pair of tight red Speedos. His red hair was dripping water and lightly touched his broad shoulders. His body was pale but he had toned muscles. His right nipple was pierced with a dangling fang, as was his left ear.

"Hi," Hermione eventually said, holding out her hand. "You must be Bill."

"Yes," he answered, shaking her hand vigorously. "Sorry about this." He gestured at his attire. "Mum did this charm. It forced me into the closest fireplace and brought me here. I was in the pool when it took affect." He paused. "Have you got a towel?"

"Umm…yeah, in the bottom of that wardrobe." She pointed.

Bill went to the wardrobe, opened the door and bent down to reach a towel from it. Hermione couldn't help staring at his ass as he bent over. He stood up again and rubbed the towel over his torso.

"So," he said. "What was this letter about? Mum never said."

Hermione sighed then began to speak.

* * *

Harry followed his boyfriend around slowly as he was carrying all of Draco's many shopping bags.

"Oh, Haz, let's go in here! I promise it's the last one!"

"Drake, you said about the last shop, and the one before, and the one before!"

"OK, Harry. This really is the last shop. Come on!" He ran in before Harry could argue.

Harry groaned; Draco could be such a pain. He looked up to see the name of the shop. He gasped suddenly, then ran into the shop.

"Draco!" he shouted. "I hope you don't want me to get one!"

* * *

"And that's it," Hermione finished.

"OK," Bill said. He was now wearing some clothes that he conjured. "Well, that's weird. I don't understand why Ron was being such an asshole, or why you went to Snape of all people, but I'm here to help."

"Thank you, Bill," Hermione said, before hugging Bill tightly. He lightly kissed her on the head as the door opened. Ron walked in, looking down at the floor.

"Herms, I'm so sorry about what happened. I –" He looked up and saw his brother holding his girlfriend tightly. "What the fuck? Bill? What are you doing? Hermione's my girlfriend!"

"No, I'm not, Ronald. You kissed Draco, and I forgave him as you initiated it. You never came back to talk to me. I went to Severus. He comforted me before Dumbledore stopped it. And now Bill's here. So, would you please piss off before I curse you into oblivion."

Ron stared at Hermione with his mouth open. He then shook his head and walked away. Hermione smiled at Bill.

"Kiss me," she said.

Bill walked towards her and planted his lips on hers. Tongues quickly entwined as they explored each other's mouths. They finally broke.

"Wow. Redheads are amazing."

* * *

Draco and Harry staggered out of the tattoo and piercing parlour. The only anaesthetic was alcohol. Harry now had a tattoo of a dragon and phoenix entwined on his stomach. Draco had a snake wrapped around his left bicep and a diamond stud in his ear.

"I lovesh you, Potter!" Draco shouted.

"I lovesh you too, Drakey!"

"Letsh have secsh!"

"Yeah! SECSH! I lovesh secsh!"

"You're shoooooooo secsheeeeee!"

"I know!"

They finally got to the castle, where they eventually got to the Slytherin dorm. Harry ripped Draco's clothes off in his bed.

"Fuck me, Drakesh!"

"No! I want you to fuck me!"

"Fuck each othersh!"

"Yeahs!"

Harry lay down on the bed as Draco slowly pulled the brunette's clothes off. He then thrust himself into Harry. He felt no pain because of the alcohol. Draco came quickly before pulling out. Harry then kissed Draco sloppily before fucking him hard into the mattress. When he came, he squeezed Draco tightly.

"I finksh you shoo schexchy!" he shouted. "I finksh I wuvsh you, Draco Malfoy!"

"Harry Potterrrrrrrr, I wuvsh you, too!"

The two drunken boys fell into each other and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke. She saw red. Bill was lying there next to her, holding her lightly. She smiled. He was so much nicer than Ron. She kissed him gently before she went to the shower.

When she came out, Bill was gone. She couldn't believe it. She thought he was perfect. As Hermione started to cry, she never noticed a piece of paper on the pillow.

* * *

Harry woke to a pounding headache. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly had a sudden urge to vomit. He ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. He wiped his mouth as a surge of pain ran through his ass. He stood up slowly, then suddenly, he fainted.

When he opened his eyes again, two eyes were staring at him.

"Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "Thank God you're awake! Mr Malfoy had brought you here and fainted as well. Stay still, I need to run some tests on you and Mr Malfoy."

She pulled out her wand and wove it over Harry's head and body. A green-blue glow flashed at the tip of her wand. She gasped. She quickly went to Draco, who was still unconscious, and did the same thing. Her wand flashed green-blue again.

"Oh, dear mother of Merlin," she muttered. She threw some powder into the fireplace and shouted "Albus!" A few moments later, the Headmaster stepped out of the emerald fire. He dusted his robes off.

"Hello, Harry. What is it, Poppy?" The woman leant towards Dumbledore's ear and whispered something. His glistening blue eyes widened as he heard. Then he chuckled.

"Congratulations, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"What for, Sir?"

Dumbledore whispered in Harry's ear. The black-haired boy smiled widely.

"Really? Both of us?" Dumbledore nodded. "I'll tell him when he wakes."

"OK, Harry. I wish you and Draco all the best with the future." Dumbledore walked out of the infirmary, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione was still on her bed when Bill walked back in to her room.

"Herms? What's wrong?" he said.

She looked up, mascara running down her face. "Bill?" She leapt up from her bed. "What are you doing here?" She smacked him on the side of his body. "You" smack "left" smack "me" smack "without" smack "telling" smack "me!"

"What?" Bill cried, trying to fend off the girl. "I left you a letter!"

"Where!"

"Just there." Bill picked the letter up and handed it to Hermione. She read it quickly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye. I had to check on my apartment in Hogsmeade, then go to work. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Love_

_Bill_

_xxx_

Hermione looked at Bill. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't worry, Herms. I'll never leave you." He kissed her lightly on her head. "Never."

* * *

Draco woke slowly. He sat up and realised where he was.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why am I here?"

"Apparently, I fainted so you brought me here. Then you fainted."

"Do you know why we fainted?"  
"Yes, Dumbledore told me, but I wanted to tell you."

"What is it then?"

"Well, yesterday, when he got hammered, we must have… you know… but now…"

"Now?"

"We're pregnant!"

* * *

Woo! Babies on the way! 


	10. The Creatures Within

Pairings (real/fake/mentioned):

Harry/Draco

Hermione/Ron

Dean/Harry

Dean/Seamus

Ron/Draco

Harry/Colin

Neville/Luna

Neville/Harry

Neville/Dean/Seamus

Luna/Ginny

Severus/Hermione

Hermione/Bill

Sexualities:

Harry – gay

Draco – gay

Ron – bi

Hermione – straight

Dean – gay

Seamus – gay

Colin – bi

Luna – bi

Neville – bi

Ginny – bi

Severus – straight

Bill – straight

* * *

Chapter 10

"What? Did you say we're pregnant?"

"Yes, Draco. We're going to be dads!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, not that I'm not pleased or anything…but is this the right thing? I mean, well, everyone knows about us now, I'm surprised _Witch Weekly_ haven't written anything about us, but pregnant? We're only 17! We should be out, getting drunk!"

"We _did _get drunk. That's why we're pregnant. You're not regretting anything are you?"

"No, of course not. Just we won't have any free time after this. It'll just be looking after them…Do you want to tell anyone?" Draco changed the subject rapidly.

"Well…I want to tell Hermione, as she's helped me a lot. I think Remus should know as well; he needs some good news after what happened to Sirius."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came into the room.

"Ahh, Potter, Malfoy. You're awake. Get some clothes on and go to your next lesson. I'll write you a note. Who's teaching you now?"

Harry sighed. "Professor Snape."

"Oh, hurry up then, boys. Don't keep Severus waiting."

* * *

The door opened to the Potions dungeon. Draco and Harry walked in together.

"At last," Snape drawled. "Potter, Malfoy. Nice of you to join us so late in the lesson. That will be 50 point-"

"Professor," Draco interrupted. "I have a note from Madam Pomfrey." Draco handed the parchment to Snape, who read it thoroughly. His eyes widened. "No…no…this can't be…"

Harry and Draco sat in seats next to each other. The class watched Snape pace up and down by his desk as he muttered "no…no…can't be…it's impossible…"

* * *

As the class left the Potions room, Draco and Harry shared a quick kiss before they parted. Harry went with Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, while Draco walked to the Hall. When he got there, he was confronted by a large group of Slytherins. Draco vaguely recognised Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle in the group.

"What do you want?" Draco hissed.

"We heard you were pregnant!" Blaise growled.

"Who from?" Draco asked, his eyes enlarging slightly then going back to their evil glare.

"I saw it. From Snape. He didn't look very happy," Pansy sneered.

"Why the fuck did Snape let you see it?"

"He didn't," the pug said quietly. "I saw it. He dropped it when everyone left."

"Who's the bastard's slut of a father then?" a large Slytherin said.

Draco stepped forward. "What did you say?"

"I said, who's the slut of a father?"

* * *

Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I-It's the baby. Something's wrong."

"Is it Draco?"

"Yeah." Harry panted heavily. "The Hall, take me quick Herms."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back down the stairs.

* * *

"Take that back," Draco growled.

"No, he's a slut, just like you."

"Don't talk about Harry like that," Draco said, before clapping his hand to his mouth.

"Potter!" Marcus Flint exclaimed. "Potter! Potter is your fucking lover!" The other Slytherins started to laugh as Flint continued to talk. "I mean, Finnigan would be better, or even Weasley, but Potter! The Dark Lord's not gonna like this!"

Draco blanked out Flint's voice as he felt a huge surge of power flow through his body. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. He looked down on the Slytherins – "down?" Draco thought – as they screamed at him.

"Draco!" he heard Harry's voice behind him. He turned and saw a creature, blue and green, standing about 10 foot tall. Draco saw the smooth scales of the creature's skin, two large black wings behind it and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Harry?" Draco said tentatively. His voice came out slightly deeper than normal.

"Yes, Draco," Harry said, holding Draco tight. He turned to the cowering Slytherins. "What are you looking at?"

They screamed and ran away. Harry and Draco watched them leave the Hall as Professor Dumbedore came in.

"Harry, Draco, come to my office. Immediately!"

* * *

10 minutes later, Draco and Harry were outside Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle moved out of the way and the boys walked up the stairs. They entered the office and saw Dumbledore sitting by his desk.

"Please sit," he said kindly.

They entered the office and saw Dumbledore sitting by his desk.

"Please sit," he said kindly.

Draco looked in a mirror behind the Headmaster and gasped at what he saw. He saw something like a demon, glistening red, with startling silver eyes. He brought his hand up to his hair and noticed he had four sharp claws.

"What's happened to us, Professor?" Harry asked.

"It is to do with your babies," Dumbledore explained. "They are draining your magic, and can release them when you feel stressed or depressed or angry, strong emotions. It's only happening so early on in the pregnancy because male pregnancies last only three to four months. The colours you are now show the inner souls of your babies." He paused. "If you don't mind, I will make an announcement about this to the students in the feast."  
Both boys shook their heads. "No? Well then, there is a dorm just outside here. You two can stay there until your babies are born."

The boys left the room and went into the dorm. They lay down on the double bed and held each other close.

"You know Dumbledore said our appearances show our babies souls," Draco said. Harry nodded. "I've noticed, I'm red and have lion claws, like a Gryffindor lion." Harry gasped.

"So, I'm blue and green. Does that mean…?"

"Yes, Harry. You're having twins."

* * *

Sorry this update took so long, I had a bit of a writer's block! Have a good Christmas! 


	11. Party

I can't be bothered to show the pairings anymore! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I got a bit of writer's block. I have ideas for later in the story, but not this actual part, though it's very very important! Sorry that it's so short as well, kinda just a filler.

Chapter 11

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"Look at yourself, love. You're blue and green, you have eagle wings and snake scales. You are the creatures of Ravenclaw and Slytherin! Your babies are Ravenclaw and Slytherin!"

Harry was silent for a while. "Wow," he finally said. "Three kids. Three."

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it? Three weeks ago, it was just love and sex, nothing else. But now-"

"-We're going to be a family," Harry finished.

"I'd never thought about it like that," Draco whispered, shaking his head.

They were silent after that. They just lay on the bed, holding each other tight.

* * *

"Harry," Draco said after a while. "I think we should have a party."

Harry sat up immediately. "A party? For what?"

"Us. Our babies. The school will know soon anyway, so let's celebrate it."

"That's a really good idea, Dray. Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. Invite as many people as you can, Haz."

"I'd better go, then, Dray."

The two boys kissed passionately before Harry left Draco alone in the room.

* * *

Before they knew it, the party had started. Harry and Draco stood hand in hand by the door, letting people in. Bill and Hermione were talking to Colin and Ginny, both couples holding each other tight. Harry noticed the lack of Slytherins in the common room; Draco mustn't have invited them. He had also noticed that Ron wasn't there either. Draco pulled Harry away from the door, onto the dancefloor. They leaned together and moved slowly together. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Harry pulled away from Draco and opened the portrait. Three tall, dark figures towered over the teen.

"That's him!" the one at the front shouted. Three figures pulled out their wands and pointed them at Harry. Harry screamed, then everything went black.

* * *

Harry woke on a hard cold floor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Welcome, Mr Potter."


	12. The Duel

Chapter 12 

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted, leaping up from the floor. He drew his wand from his pocket and aimed it at the wizard.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Voldemort said, shaking his head slowly. "You never learn, do you?" He clicked his fingers. Harry's wand leapt from his hand and flew towards Voldemort. Halfway through the air, however, the wand flew straight back to Harry. Voldemort's eyes widened for a second, before reverting back to their natural red slits.

"You've learnt well, Harry." Voldemort pulled his own wand out and waved it behind him. Immediately, twelve tall figures surrounded the two wizards. Death Eaters.

"Do not move," Voldemort ordered them. He pointed his wand at Harry then said, "Such a shame that you will have to die today. _Crucio!_" Harry dived out of the way of the spell then sent a Body-Bind at Voldemort, which missed and hit a Death Eater.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Voldemort cried, slashing his wand at Harry.

"_Protego!_" Voldemort's wand flew from his hand into Harry's. "_Alarte Asendare!_" Voldemort rose into the air then dropped suddenly. His limp form hovered a few inches from the ground as he slowly lifted his head. He clicked his fingers and his wand returned to him.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" A green beam shot out of Voldemort's wand and struck Harry in the stomach. His face showed a slight sense of bewilderment as he crumpled onto the floor.


	13. The Duel Ends

Chapter 13 

"My Death Eaters, today is a day for great celebration!" Voldemort embraced his followers tightly. "The Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Harry James Potter is dead! We must rejoice!" 

The Death Eaters around him started to mutter. "Yes…Well done, Master, we would be nothing without you." 

Suddenly, one Death Eater gasped. "Master," she, Bellatrix Lestrange, cried. "Look!" 

Voldemort turned. He and the Death Eaters saw Harry rise from the ground. His stomach glowed green. He pulled the blinding light from his stomach and held it in his hand. His green eyes stared deep into the light. Harry looked up again and threw the light at Voldemort. The Dark Lord leapt out of the way as the light hit a Death Eater, who fell to the ground, dead. 

"_Avis!" _Harry shouted. Thousands of birds flew from his wand and surrounded his body. 

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort cried. "_Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" _Green beams shot at Harry, shooting down the birds protecting Harry. 

" _Oppungno! Flagrate_" The birds surrounding Harry suddenly flew through the flaming cross Harry conjured and attacked Voldemort. He screamed and tried to bat them away. Harry waved his wand and the birds disappeared, leaving Voldemort covered in burns. 

"You insufferable bastard!" Voldemort shouted. "_Crucio!_" Harry had no time to dodge the atttack and was hit with the curse. He writhed with pain as he tried to direct it away from his babies. He felt the pain flow towards his head. His scar burned terribly as Harry tried to fade away the pain. Suddenly, the pain faded. Voldemort was standing over Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Had enough, Potter?"

"Not on your life, Voldy." Harry opened his right hand. Voldemort stared at it suspiciously.

"What is this meant to be, Potter?" he sneered.

In Harry's hand, a small green light slowly emerged from the palm. The light formed into a small ball and floated from his hand towards Voldemort. It went into his mouth and sank into the throat, where it glowed through Voldemort's pale skin.

"Avada Kedavra, Tom," Harry whispered.

Voldemort frowned slightly, before collapsing to the ground. Harry leapt up from the ground and waved his wand at the Death Eaters.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, knocking them all down. He suddenly felt a sharp kick in his stomach, which made him fall to his knees in pain. He crawled slowly to the large marble fireplace in the corner of the room. Harry grabbed some Floo powder, threw it in the fire and said "Minister of Magic's office!" His head spun wildly until he focused on the room.

"Harry Potter?" the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, gasped. "Can it be?"

"Yes, Minister, it is," Harry panted. "If you would come with me, you might be happy to see 17 stunned Death Eaters and the corpse of one Lord Voldemort."

Bones stood up sharply. "Is this true, Harry?"

"Yes, please come, before they awaken."

Bones walked over to the fireplace, took Harry's out stretched hand, and pulled herself into the fireplace.

Harry pulled his head back through the fire and waved his hand over the bodies lying on the ground.

"See, Minister," Harry said, quietly, before falling into a dead faint.

* * *

I didn't kill Harry! WOOT! Sorry about the long wait…I kinda forgot about the story! 


	14. Awake

Chapter 14 

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, with Draco standing above him.

"Harry!" Draco shouted. "I've missed you so much!"

"Draco! I was away for less than an hour but that doesn't matter because –"

"Doesn't matter! Of course it fucking well matters! You weren't away for an hour, it was thirteen fucking weeks! Everyone's been so worried!"

"How is that possible?"

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said, coming over to the bed, "we believe that Voldemort sent you into a place where time acts differently. There are many places like this in the wizarding world, some where one hour could feel like three years, and some where several weeks feel like a couple of hours."

"Harry," Draco said. "You've missed so much! Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup, the Defence against the Dark Arts professor quit after she was almost killed by a bunch of bewitched Hufflepuffs, and…" Draco trailed off and smiled gently.

"And what?"

"Look." Draco walked to the far side of the Wing, picked something up and walked back to Harry. Harry sat up slightly and put his glasses on. He looked into Draco's arms and gasped. A little baby girl was sleeping, curled up against Draco.

"Oh my God, Dray…When did you have her?"

"About two weeks ago…something happened to you, I felt it."

"I know what that was…I survived _Avada Kedavra_ again.

Everyone in the room gasped. "How did you do that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know, sir. Voldemort sent it at me. I think my body absorbed it or something, but I survived."

Dumbledore was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Well, I think we should leave you two alone for a while." Everyone left the room, leaving Draco and Harry together.

They looked into each other's eyes for one small moment before Draco leaned in to Harry and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So," Draco whispered. "What really happened?"

Harry took a deep breath and started to explain what happened while Draco sat and listened, idly stroking his baby's head.

At the end of the long anecdote, Draco stood up and put the baby down in her cot. He then walked back to Harry and took his hand.

"So that's it then? Voldemort's gone?"

"I think so. We can never tell when it comes to Voldemort." There was a long pause. "Have you thought of a name for her?" Harry gestured to their baby.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you to come back…I have some ideas but none for definite yet."

"Ideas? Such as…"

"Well, don't laugh at any of them." Harry reassured Draco that he wouldn't. "First is after my mother, Narcissa. The second is my sister's name."

"I didn't know you have a sister."

"I don't. She died when she was two months old. We called her Alanis. Then the third name I thought of is…Rain."

"Rain!" Harry couldn't help laughing.

"Harry, you promised!"

"Sorry Draco, but Rain? I can imagine it now. 'Hi, my name is Rain. I have my own kiln, and my dress is made out of wheat.' Why Rain anyway?"

"It just sounds so nice. Anyway, Madam Pomprey said that as soon as you woke up, you could leave the Hospital. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Harry licked his lips. "I'm really hungry. Can we go to the Great Hall?"

"OK then."

* * *

In the Great Hall, everyone was celebrating the downfall of Voldemort. Food covered every table and huge banners floated above the student's heads. Students were singing and shouting and throwing food at each other. Even Dumbledore joined in. When Harry and Draco opened the huge doors, however, the whole room went silent. They walked in together as people stared at them. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Rejoice! The Dark Lord is defeated! Celebrate his downfall! We are not worthy to be in the presence of the Dark Lord's killer!" Severus Snape came stumbling through the crowd of students, bottle of brandy in one hand, wand in the other.

"Parry Hotter!" Snape shouted. "You defeated You-No-Poo! You must be more powerful than we expected! See if you can block this!" Snape raised his wand. "_Avera Kebababababra_!" Snape fell in a dead faint. Suddenly, a huge pile of kebabs landed on him, the fatty juices seeping along the floor.

"Umm…that was random," Harry said, before kissing Draco gently.

* * *

Ahh…my first non-cliffy in a while, me thinks! 


	15. Interlude

Interlude 

Harry and Draco were holding each other tight, almost sleeping, lying on Draco's bed. There was a light tapping on one the windows. Draco slowly pulled himself up from Harry's grip and opened the window. A large, black owl flew in and landed by Harry's head. Harry sat up and took the letter from Raven's beak. He hooted thankfully then flew off. Harry's eyes skimmed the letter then he looked up at the blonde.

"Draco," Harry said, smiling. "How would you like to go to Paris?"

* * *

This is only here because I have a storyline where they aren't at Hogwarts, so welcome "Interlude"! 


	16. Names

Chapter 15

Harry was asleep on his bed, while Draco sat on a stool by his daughter's cot. He was reading the letter for the umpteenth time.

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_I don't know if you've heard about me and Bill, but anyway, he's got a flat in Paris. We were wondering if you two want to come with us for the holidays next week. Send a reply back with Raven please._

_Lots of love_

_Hermione_

_p.s. hoping everything's fine with the baby. Hope you think of a name for her soon!_

Draco folded up the letter, and looked over at his daughter, who was curled up and sleeping.

"What are we going to call you, then?" he whispered.

"How about Cassandra?" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco, and kissing him lightly on the head.

"Do you think she looks like a Cassandra?"

"Yeah, I do. It's perfect for her. I mean, it's an elegant name, just like she is. She gets that from her dad."

"Thanks, Haz."  
"I was talking about me."

"Shut up!" Draco hit Harry lightly on the arm, then kissed him on the lips. Harry pulled Draco as close to him as he could, and kissed him again. The kiss slowly became more passionate, tongues entwined.

Suddenly, Harry pushed Draco away, and clutched his stomach in pain before he collapsed to the floor.

Draco got to his knees. "Oh my God, what is it, Haz?"

"I...I dunno. Help me get back on the bed."

Draco put one arm under Harry's head and the other under his legs, and lifted Harry gently onto the bed, where he lay for a moment. The blonde lay next to the dark haired boy, holding him close, as they both fell into a deep sleep.

- - - 

Draco awoke at dawn to Cassandra's crying. He soothed her back to sleep, before lying back down next to Harry. The bed felt slightly damp to him, so he woke Harry up.

"Harry," he said nervously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

"I...I think you're waters broke."  
"What?!"

"I think you're in labour!"

- - - 

After a gruelling 20 hour labour, Harry had given birth to his twins. Draco, who had been next to Harry the whole time, was holding the boy, while Harry held the girl.

"We should name them soon, let Herms and Bill know," Draco said.

"OK, do you want to name the boy or the girl?"

"Ummm...I'll name the girl. You named Cassie."  
"OK, let's trade."

The two boys struggled for a moment, but managed to give the babies to each other. They pondered for a while, scanning their minds for names.

"OK, I'm done," said Harry, looking up from the sleeping boy in his arms.

"So am I," Draco replied. "You go first."  
"Xander Vergil."

"Perfect. Serendipity Temperance."

"Excellent." Harry paused for a moment. "Are they Potter-Malfoy or Malfoy-Potter?"

"Malfoy-Potter sounds better."  
"Only 'coz your name's first."

"Duh! What do you think though?"  
"I think it's perfect."

Draco looked at his lover. "Cassandra Rain, Xander Vergil, Serendipity Temperance. Our family."

- -

OK, I'm sorry to all my avid readers that it has taken about 18 months for me to update this story, but I've been really busy with exams at school. If anyone's interested, I got 1 A, 7 A's, 1 B, and 2 C's at GCSE, and a B in AS-Level French. Go me!! At the moment, I'm doing my other AS levels, so updating will still be rare, but I will try to do as much as possible!!!


End file.
